


Seeds to Grow

by sassycashley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: Castiel disappears for hours at a time, sometimes not showing back up until morning. Dean is determined to find out where he's going.





	Seeds to Grow

“Look, all I’m saying is that maybe you should come back for your phone when you notice you’ve left it at home,” Dean sighs, takes a bite of bacon right off the pan that sits cold on the stove.

“I don’t know what the big deal is, Dean. What could happen?” Castiel responds, a few feet behind him.

Dean whips his head around to look at this new, apparently naive, human, “What do you mean ‘ what could happen?’ Cas-” he stops mid sentence when he sees Castiel smiling at him, trying not to laugh. “You fucker,” Dean glares and turns back to the stove, to reheat the eggs.

Castiel walks up behind Dean and puts a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, I’m okay. I’m safe.”

“Yeah, okay. Just, next time don’t leave your phone here. I almost ruined breakfast when I realized you’d been gone all night without it,” Dean turns the eggs over, “Can you hand me the salt?”

When Castiel hands him the salt their hands brush. But Castiel doesn’t let go; the two of them holding on like it’s the best goddamn salt in the world. Goosebumps run up Dean’s arm as he looks at his friend, who says, “I’m sorry I almost ruined breakfast. What can I do to make up for it?” It takes a moment for Dean to register his words - about as long as it takes for his eyes to move up from the perfect pink lips in front of him to those stupid blue eyes.

Dean swallows and Castiel lets go of the salt, “Uh, you could do the dishes I guess.” Dean grabs a plate and starts filling it up.

When he hands the plate to Castiel he gets a smile in return, “Of course, Dean.” Dean follows him to the table with his own plate, the two of them sit side by side, their legs bumping under the table.

After a few bites, Dean moves his eggs around with his fork, “So, uh, where did you go last night?”

Castiel chews down the bite of toast he’s just taken followed by a swig of orange juice, “Just out.”

Out where? Dean asks in his head, careful not to let his frustration show. “Did you get lucky?” The words taste vile in his mouth, and he wishes he could take them back.

Eyebrows knit together and his head tilted, Castiel asks, “Lucky?”

“Yeah, did you get laid?” Dean shrugs and takes another bite of his eggs.

“Oh,” Castiel’s lips turn up in a smile as he takes a bite of bacon, chewing slowly. Dean watches him, his eyes begging for an answer. When Castiel finally swallows he says, “No, I did not get laid. Although that would have been nice,” he looks at Dean, smirks, and gets up to clear the table. Dean swallows down the whimper that threatens to escape.

“Have you talked to Sam?” Castiel asks a few minutes later, his hands deep in soapy water in the kitchen sink.

“Yeah, yesterday. He and Eileen killed a werewolf a few days ago.”

“Good for them.”

“Well the werewolf left two small children behind. Eileen wants to adopt them and settle down.”

“Oh, wow. What does Sam think?”

“I don’t think he could be happier, to be honest.”

“Do you ever think of settling down?” Castiel turns around to look at a Dean as he towel dries a bowl in his hands.

“Do you?” Dean questions him.

“I’m just saying, you haven’t hunted in weeks and you seem pretty happy.”

“Yeah, well Jody and all them keep stealing the best hunts,” Dean taps his fingers against the table.

Castiel puts away the rest of the dishes and when he passes Dean on the way to his room he places his hand on the hunter’s forearm, his thumb making gentle circles across his skin. Dean’s breath hitches as he looks up at Cas, who’s eyes are soft as he speaks, “It’s okay to want that, Dean. To want a quiet life without violence or heartbreak. It’s okay to have it, too.” Before Dean can respond, Castiel has slipped away.

...

Pacing around his room, Dean holds his phone up to his ear, “I don’t know where he’s going all the time, Sam. He shows up sweaty, his hair a mess - last week I found grass stains on his shirt when I was doing laundry!”

“Sounds like he found someone who likes to fuck outside,” Sam says, his voice bored.

“I already asked him if he’s getting laid and he said no,” Dean stops pacing when he hears Castiel’s footsteps pass by his door.

“You asked him that once. Maybe they just didn’t do anything the first time.”

Dean opens his door to see Castiel walking down the hall with a backpack on.

“I think he’s leaving again, Sam - and he has a freaking backpack!”

“Oh, boy, now it’s interesting,” Dean can practically hear Sam’s eyes roll.

“I’m going to find out where he’s going,” slipping his shoes on, Dean heads out into the hallway.

“What are you going to do, follow him?”

“No,” Dean rounds the corner to see the door to the garage closing, “Bye, Sammy,” hanging up, he lunges for the door.

Castiel is already putting his truck in reverse when Dean throws the passenger door open and climbs inside.

“What are you doing, Dean?” Castiel’s eyebrows scrunch together.

“I thought you might want some company today. Maybe I could help with whatever you’re doing.”

Dean looks at Castiel, a challenge in his eye, ready to argue why he has to come. To Dean’s surprise, Castiel only responds with, “Okay,” and continues to back out of the garage.

The sun beats down on the truck as they drive down the road, the windows open as folk music plays out of the speakers. Dean holds back the desire to sing along, mumbling something about assaulting his ears to keep appearances up. Castiel eventually parks the truck in front of an abandoned house fifteen miles down the road. Dean looks from the house to Castiel, who smiles and gets out of the truck, taking his backpack with him. “Can you grab those jugs of water in the back?”

Dean does as he’s asked and follows Castiel, who walks around the house to the backyard. The ex angel stops in front of a small garden and sits down, opening his backpack. He pulls out a pair of gloves and a small shovel, followed by a yellow packet that probably holds seeds.

“So your secret was that you have a garden behind an abandoned house?” Deans asks as he puts down the jugs of water next to Castiel.

Castiel works the soil, digging a small hole, “It wasn’t a secret,” he responds, ripping open the packet and pouring the seeds into the hole.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you would laugh at me,” he scoops the soil back into the hole, patting it down.

Dean watches his friend, bewildered, “Why would I laugh at you?”

“I just figured you would find it girly - not masculine enough,” Cas avoids looking at Dean, his hands continuing to pat down the soil.

“Hey,” Dean kneels next to Castiel, putting his hand on his back to get his attention, “I might make jokes about stuff but if you like something I would never make fun of you for it. You should enjoy things - especially now that you’re human.”

“Okay,” Castiel looks at Dean for brief moment before he slides his eyes back to the garden and bites his lip.

“Wait, did you fall asleep out here? That night you didn’t come home?”

“Yeah. I was enjoying the last moments of sunlight and kind of just fell asleep. I thought it would kill my back in the morning but it was surprisingly refreshing.”

Dean stays quiet for a few minutes while Castiel works his garden, digging holes and dropping seeds in. He watches the way the breeze moves through Cas’s hair, how Castiel smiles each time he adds a new plant. When he stands up, Castiel starts to stand also, thinking Dean probably wants to go home. “Cas, it’s okay, I’ll be right back. Can I borrow your truck?” Castiel nods and hands him his keys.

....

Standing in the camping aisle, Dean tries to decide between a couple of sleeping bags or a couple of thick blankets. When he makes up his mind, he takes the blankets off the shelf and sets them in the cart that already holds a sleeping pad and a large bag of trail mix.

At the bunker he grabs his and Cas’s pillow, a couple of flashlights, and makes two sandwiches complete with a side macaroni salad he’d made the day before. He sings along to folk songs on his way back to the abandoned house, content with the sun on his face and his friend just around the corner. He sets up the back of the truck before heading to the backyard.

....

Castiel is lying down in the shade under a tree next to the garden when Dean approaches. He smiles at Dean and wipes the dirt off of his hands before he takes the food handed to him. “Thank you,” he mumbles between bites of a turkey sandwich. After he’s swallowed the last of his food, Castiel places his hands in his lap and looks at Dean. “That was great, but I can’t imagine it took you over an hour to make it.”

“Well, no, it didn’t,” Dean stands up and holds his hand out to Castiel, “Follow me.” Castiel takes his hand and stands up. Holding on a little bit longer, Dean strokes his thumb across the back of Castiel’s hand. As he drops their hands, Dean notices Castiel’s cheeks turn pink and his heart skips a beat. He leads Castiel to the truck and waits for a response but Cas doesn’t say anything as he looks from the bed of his truck back to Dean.

“I thought we could spend tonight here, looking at the stars,” Dean explains as Castiel runs his hands over the blankets, “In the meantime I thought I could teach you a few card games, until it gets dark,” Dean pulls out a pack of cards from his pocket and puts them on top of the sleeping pad.

“Why?” Castiel’s hand falls from the blankets and he looks at Dean, “Why are you doing this?”

“Why? I don’t know. I guess I want to spend time with you,” Dean looks at his feet, feels his face turn red, “I miss you.”

“We live in the same house.”

“Yeah but you’re gone a lot. You were here instead,” he shuffles his feet, “If you don’t want to do this, it’s fine. I’ll just get a cab home.”

“No, Dean, that’s not-” Castiel sighs and drops his head, “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know you wanted to spend time with me. You’re always in your room or on the phone helping a hunter.”

“Well I do, so if you want to learn I’d really like to play some Go Fish right about now.”

Castiel smiles and climbs into the bed of the truck, “Okay, teach me.”

When the sun starts to go down, Dean gathers up the cards and sets them aside. He looks over at Castiel, who is shivering from the breeze. “Maybe we should get under the covers,” Dean says, and Castiel nods, lifting up the blanket so the two of them can slip under it. They stay sitting up, shoulder to shoulder and watch the sun set. Dean moves his arm to go over Castiel’s shoulders, watches as Cas smiles and tries to hide his blush by turning his head. With his free hand, he cups Castiel’s face and turns it back towards him, looks into Cas’s deep blue eyes before brushing their lips together, gentle. Castiel moans and deepens the kiss, opening his mouth when Dean rubs his tongue along the bottom of Castiel’s lower lip.

After awhile, Castiel breaks the kiss, breathing hard. “I didn’t think you wanted me like that,” he admits.

“I always want you, in every way possible,” Dean kisses him soft before laying down and pulling Castiel down with him. He wraps his arms around Cas and kisses the top of his head. “I miss you every time you leave. I used to try and forget you by sleeping with someone else but I would wake up feeling wrecked. You’ve ruined me,” Dean rubs Castiel’s back, watches his breathing. A few minutes later he whispers, “I want a quiet life with you Cas, maybe buy a house, get a cat,” but when he looks down Castiel is fast asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be long and drawn out but I couldn't keep these two away from each other! Thank you for reading :) I'm sassycassbutts on tumblr if you want more Dean and Cas~


End file.
